


Po drugiej stronie sceny

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, His Last Vow, kompatybilne z "Gdzie nikt nie szuka", kulisy Leinster gardens
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kulisy Leinster Gardens. Łateczka do His last vow. Kompatybilna drobiazgami z "Gdzie nikt nie szuka"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Po drugiej stronie sceny

**Po drugiej stronie sceny**

               

                Trzeba było przyznać Leinster Garden i fasadowe domy-atrapy pasowały idealnie. Wprawdzie Sherlock spodziewał się, że oczekiwaniu będzie towarzyszyć znajome napięcie i adrenalina, ale w tej chwili odczuwał głównie ogólne zmęczenie. Udało mu się, a przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję, ukryć je przed Molly. Teraz, gdy wyszła, mógł na chwilę przestać grać. Trybiki ruszyły, pozostawało czekać na Johna.

                Sherlock siedział przez następny kwadrans tam, gdzie go Molly zostawiła. Musiał przyznać, że miała dobry pomysł z wózkiem, zdążył przez tę chwilę bezczynności wymyślić dla niego przeznaczenie.

                John wszedł do środka tym swoim żołnierskim, sztywno-sprężystym krokiem i Sherlock nawet z odległości widział, jak przyjaciel odetchnął z ulgą na jego widok.

                - Jezu Chryste, Sherlock - sapnął doktor, nieco zdyszany. Wyglądał, jakby chciał wystartować z tyradą, zaczynając od braku rozsądku, a na martwieniu wszystkich kończąc. Rozmyślił się jednak i spytał tylko:

                - Co tu się dzieje? - W pytaniu nawet Sherlock słyszał ledwie skrywaną desperację i wiedział, że John podświadomie już wie, już poskładał układankę i poszlaki, ale jeszcze nie dopuszcza tej myśli do siebie, jeszcze się łudzi, że to nieprawda.

                - A jak sądzisz? - odpowiedział pytaniem Sherlock. Wchodził na grząski grunt, musiał to dobrze rozegrać.

                John stał przez chwilę i przyglądał mu się, analizował. Było prawie tak, jak wtedy, gdy Sherlock zmuszał go do dedukowania, a potem naprostowywał przemyślenia doktora.

                - Miałeś dobry powód, by opuścić szpital - zaczął nieco niepewnie, a Sherlock kiwnął potakująco głową. - Policja wciąż jeszcze cię nie przesłuchała, a Magnussen twierdzi, że nie widział strzelającego.

                - Taaak... - Choć John był denerwująco powolny w swoim głośnym myśleniu, Sherlock wytrzymał i nie popędzał go. - I...?

                - Ty wiesz, kto cię postrzelił - kontynuował John z nutką pytania w głosie. Widząc aprobujące spojrzenie detektywa, ciągnął. - A to, co robisz, co na marginesie było ryzykowne i lekkomyślne, sugeruje, że masz powody, by nie podać policji nazwiska strzelca.

                - Bardzo dobrze, John, jesteś w formie - pochwalił Sherlock, być może zbyt optymistycznym tonem. Zaraz jednak, widząc minę przyjaciela, wycofał się. - Ekhm... Rozumujesz poprawnie - dorzucił poważniej i ostrożnie podniósł się z wózka. John zmarszczył brwi, niezadowolony, ale jego uwaga skupiona była na innym problemie, więc Sherlock mógł sobie pozwolić, by otoczyć bok ochronnym gestem. Stanie nie było zbyt przyjemne, choć nie przyznałby głośno, w tej chwili chętnie wróciłby do mieszkania Molly. Niestety, skoro już podjął się gry z Mary Watson, musiał kontynuować.

                - Te perfumy na Baker Street były nie bez znaczenia, prawda? Ktoś je specjalnie zostawił.

                - Owszem - potaknął ostrożnie detektyw. Powoli miał już dość tego obchodzenia tematu na wszystkie możliwe sposoby.

                - Boże... - John najwyraźniej w międzyczasie zdobył się na to, by sformułować końcowe wnioski. - Pierwsze, co powiedziałeś po przebudzeniu z narkozy...

                - Co? - Sherlock na moment stracił rezon, nie wiedział, do czego przyjaciel nawiązuje. Pierwsze dwie doby, aż do wizyty Janine, były bardzo mętnym strzępem wspomnień.

                - Mary - wyrzucił z siebie John. - Powiedziałeś „Mary”, a ja, głupi, zastanawiałem się, czy naprawdę stała ci się aż tak bliska, żebyś o nią pytał w maglinie.

                - Tak, Mary.

                - Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? - W głosie Johna pobrzmiewał żal, wyrzut, już nie niedowierzanie.

                - Właśnie ci powiedziałem - zauważył Sherlock. W tej chwili John był tykającą bombą, o krok od wybuchu.

                - Wiesz dobrze, o co pytam. Po co to wszystko? - John zatoczył ręką dookoła. - Nie powinno cię tu być i dobrze o tym wiesz. Pytam po raz ostatni: po co mnie tu ściągnąłeś? Raczej oczywiste jest, co powinieneś zrobić.

                - Nie, jeszcze nie jest - zaprzeczył Sherlock, starając się ukryć napięcie w głosie. Stanie go męczyło, bok coraz bardziej dokuczał. Trzeba było pospieszyć się z tym wszystkim, więc zaczął tłumaczyć. - Wiem, co zrobiła Mary. Nie wiem, dlaczego. Jest jedna rzecz, co do której muszę się upewnić. I chcę, żebyś był tego świadkiem. - To, co było teraz ważne, to uratowanie Johnowi małżeństwa, a przynajmniej zapobiegnięcie definitywnemu rozpadowi. Jeśli Sherlock dobrze kalkulował, być może uda mu się przekonać przyjaciela, że jego żona działała z konieczności i wcale nie zamierzała go zabić. Nawet jeśli to nie była prawda, a co do tego detektyw nie mógł być pewien.

                - Nie podoba mi się to. Bardzo mi się to nie podoba

                - John... - Sherlock skrzywił się i dla bezpieczeństwa oparł o ścianę. Nie mógł tego za długo ciągnąć.

                - Dobrze, zrobimy po twojemu - poddał się doktor i obrzucił detektywa uważniejszym spojrzeniem. - Jesteś pewien...

                - Dam sobie radę - przerwał mu Sherlock, bo obawiał się, że jeśli zacznie się zastanawiać, to zabraknie mu sił. - Usiądź tu, postaw kołnierz kurtki i zrób coś z włosami. Jeśli Mary nie podejdzie zbyt blisko, powinna nas pomylić.

                John niechętnie dostosował się do poleceń, a przy okazji zagadnął.

                - Kto ci to pomagał zrobić? Nie powiesz mi chyba, że Mycroft zgodziłby się na coś tak ryzykownego.

                - To nie jest teraz istotne - odparł wymijająco Sherlock. - Ważne jest, żebyś pozostał z boku bez względu na rozwój rozmowy. Mary musi sądzić, że rozmawia tylko ze mną i może być szczera.

                - Sherlock, nie możesz oczekiwać, że będę patrzył i ryzykował, że moja cholerna żona spróbuje cię permanentnie uciszyć - zaprotestował John, ale na to Sherlock miał gotową odpowiedź.

                - Nie spróbuje. Po pierwsze, Mycroft już wie, kto do mnie strzelał, jeśli Mary mnie tknie, będzie skończona. Poza tym mam dla niej mały akcencik, który powinien do reszty ją przekonać.

                - Nadal mi się to nie podoba - mruknął John, ale pozostał na swoim miejscu.

                Sherlock odetchnął swobodniej i wycofał się na drugi koniec budynku. Przysiadł na jednej z ocalałych skrzyni i wyciągnął telefon. Przedstawienie czas zacząć.

 


End file.
